In order to design the plug part so that it is water-tight, the prior art proposes screwing the optical waveguide into an inner thread which is formed in the interior of the optical waveguide plug part and cuts into the insulation of the optical waveguide.
Although the known optical waveguide plug part creates a good seal and a secure retention of the optical waveguide in the optical waveguide plug part, it has the disadvantage that the production is expensive and difficult owing to the torque to be exerted on the optical waveguide.
Furthermore, optical waveguide plug parts are known in which a metal part is arranged in an opening in the optical waveguide plug part and clamps the core of the optical waveguide. Since no sealing elements are provided, these known optical waveguide plug parts are not water-tight. Moreover, in the case of these known optical waveguide plug parts, the optical waveguide strain relief brought about by the clamping part is small.